


Circle

by Useless_girl



Series: The Negative One [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Birthday Party, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Demons, M/M, Mating, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: The mates are trying to prepare for their son's first birthday with them.





	

**Note:** Santa dropped a present in this universe too. This is a connecting piece between “[The Negative One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7530736)” and its sequel. The title comes from Slipknot’s “[Circle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T6vdak5Qoo)”. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

**Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, supernatural AU, R, slash, M/M, romance, demons, blood/gore, blood play, mating, birthday party.

 

**Circle  
_By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_**

 The line between Jim's brows only seemed to deepen the longer he was curled up on the couch in the music room, a notebook resting against his pulled up long thighs as he was thinking. He was patting the pencil in his hand against the paper with the list that contained mostly crossed out ideas.

Damn, why was this so hard?

Sighing he continued a doodle in the upper corner of the page. The swirls and hearts and music notes and non-figurative shit came out of nowhere as he was absently drawing them then he dropped his head back with a frustrated groan, waiting in vain for the ideas to come.

In the storage room Corey was in no easier place holding a piece of paper with a list of ingredients and looking over the shelves.

He wanted to make the perfect cake. And sadly the things the birthday boy liked didn’t seem to make an easy mixture of taste. Maybe Jim was having better luck with the plans...

Anyways, he went back to their apartment to ask his tall mate about how the preparations to their adopted son's first birthday with them was coming along... From the wrinkles piling up on Jim's forehead he had doubts, though...

"How can this be so hard?! He's just a kid! It shouldn't be like rocket science!" he looked up at his entering mate, knowing that he'd have an idea what Jim was talking about. Nearly pouting the bearded demon dropped the notebook and pencil onto the floor with an exhausted sigh, reaching a hand out for the short redhead.

"Please tell me you had more luck on your end..." he sighed a bit hopeful. It was silly, really. But they wanted Pauly's first birthday with them to be perfect. They didn't know exactly how old he was or on which day he was really born, so they'd decided to call this day his birthday.  
  
It was one year ago that they'd saved the kids from that slave market. It was crazy how fast time passed.

"Not really, nope. Sorry, babe," Corey said sitting on Jim’s lap, hugging the long neck. "I'm thinking out a way to combine the flavors he likes into something. But maybe I just give up and make a few different cakes… Or dunno..." he shrugged.

The small beast could still remember the first birthday the Grays arranged for him. He was really a wild antisocial kid, hiding in the dark room and only food made him interact with the others more than just a few words. The clan leader had decided that the 8th of December would be his birthday and they had thrown him a great feast of a birthday. Really, from then Corey turned more towards them, coming out of his shell and feeling like he belonged.

"We will think out something. Maybe we just… overstress it," he sighed kissing into the crook of Jim's neck.

"Hm... you're probably right, but it's still frustrating. He's been through a lot before he got to us. Like you did. I want to make it all better for him and maybe in a strange way for you too. Although we can't change the past," he admitted, stroking along Corey's back, his big hands finding their way under his tee to touch the bare and warm skin there, his eyes closing from the kiss on his neck, goose bumps breaking out in that area.

It still amazed him how responsive his body was to his mate's touches. They had their first year anniversary a couple of months ago, but it still felt to Jim as if they were 'newly weds'. He always felt his heart start pounding every time Corey walked into the same room or looked at him as if he was the only man on Earth. He was so madly in love that it sometimes scared him a bit. But who could blame him? He had a wild beast as his mate, after all...

And yes, this was the other thing. Corey could distract him so easily that it was a talent of the small shaman in itself.

"You are the best, babe... And you taste so, so fucking good…" Corey moaned. Just as he felt Jim's thoughts, the sharp canines of his brushed against the goose-bumped skin, sucking on a spot he knew would bring the beast out of Jim as well.

Planting his bare feet firmer against the couch, Jim moaned too, his cock twitching with interest from those damn exciting canines against his skin. In response he let his hands slide under Corey's pants that were loose enough to fit them under the denim. Jim's fingers flexed on the round little ass, squeezing it firmly.

"You're playing with fire again..." he warned Corey slightly out of breath, but they both knew that he didn't really want to stop him. But that didn't keep him from moving in the blink of an eye. One moment Corey was straddling him, the next he was flipped around and pressed against the couch, Jim's bigger body pressing and grinding against him through their clothes as he gazed down at him with lust in his eyes. "We should keep planning... His birthday is tomorrow..." he licked his own lips, hips bucking and circling against Corey's groin.

"Sounds like an awesome plan… And now then? What should we do, babe? Any ideas how to save me from boredom?" Corey flashed his mate one of his naughtiest dirty grins. Fangs dropped down and showing, eyes glowing and his power oozing towards the bigger body as he bucked his hips up to meet Jim's moves.

A low growl was Jim's first answer to that. The second was his power responding to Corey's, kinda 'wrestling' with it before starting to form the usual lilac swirls around them. "Now I'm gonna fuck you through this couch. Then we'll get back to the problem at hand..." was the third answer.

Then Jim's own fangs grew sharper and he tore into Corey's bottom lip with them, tasting that sweet blood of his that would only fuel his raw need to become one with his mate in a sexual frenzy. As usual.

The hiss Corey made was almost not faked. He reached up and pulled Jim down for a deep kiss, tasting his own blood. Also, his moans fueled more the desire between them, his legs crossing around the other male's body to press them closer together. A wild raging and bruising mating was just what they need to clear their minds.

Jim moaned into the kiss and scratched along one of Corey's strong and fucking clothed thigh. "Damn it!" he growled already more beast than human as he grabbed the hem of his mate's faded tee to drag it off his upper-body. While getting rid off his own, Jim realized that it's been nearly a week ago since their last full-on mating. It was high time to change that.

In no time their naked bodies slid together again and while thrusting his tongue deep into the willing mouth, his hand grabbed Corey nearly painfully tight to pull on his erection rhythmically, coaxing more of those wild noises out of him that could drive Jim completely crazy for more.

A series of growls and moans left the small red beast as his need to feel more of his mate rushed over his whole being in long quick shivering waves. His sharp demon teeth cutting Jim's tongue and sucked on the sweet blood too, mixing their taste.

His hips came alive and bucked up, rubbing his already dripping cock into the big strong hand stroking it. His own hands pulled Jim's body closer, claws making bloody lines on the long back as their powers mixed more, making Corey's senses drunk on the scents and desires.

Jim arched his back and hissed from the scratches, breaking the kiss to be able to look down at his turned on mate. He still found Corey damn hot with the dilated pupils and flushed skin.

Licking the blood off his already healing lips, Jim slid his pre-cum slicked fingers to Corey's opening, pushing them in steadily, admiring his reactions.

The glowing blue eyes of the beast locked into Jim's hazel ones. Moaning and moving to meet the exploring long fingers impatiently. "Bite me," Corey groaned low, his sharpened nails digging greedily into Jim's sides.

Jim huffed his pleasure-pain from that and gave Corey a sharp-teethed grin, his fingers scissoring in him and lustful eyes slowly traveling lower from his face as if he was trying to decide where to deliver the bite.

Finally he seemed to have found the perfect spot because he leaned closer to the tattooed chest and slowly sunk his teeth into Corey's flesh, leaving his bite around a nipple, his tongue eagerly lapping up the blood as he kept chewing up the tasty flesh, slipping a third finger in to press harder against that spot deep inside.

The pleased throaty moan was anything but human as it broke out of the smaller man. Back arched up to push his chest closer to the sharp teeth, the pain flushing through his veins pushed his brain into an ecstatic high.

The beast’s fingers got lost in the darker hair of his mate, caressing and clawing his head in desperate need. Even his growling whines started to escape his bloody lips as a plea to Jim to hurry the fuck up already!

As usual, Jim chuckled hoarsely against the tortured piece of skin feeling and hearing Corey's impatience. He loved to tease the fuck out of his mate until he got needy and more aggressive to get what he wanted so fucking much. Pain and pleasure. Blood and bites. Scratches and hard pushes. And they were building towards that.

Jim's eyes were glowing in the half-light as he looked up, catching Corey's needy gaze, his long bloody tongue licking around the peaked nipple in sharp contrast of the previous pain. Jim grabbed Corey's wrists and pinned them firmly against the couch then he closed his lips around said nipple to suck and tug on it then he bit it too, his sharp teeth drawing blood from it then he licked the pain away.

Corey didn't want that. No vanilla aftercare of the bite or to treat him nicely. He wanted raw pain and power. His twisted pain-junkie brain needed its fix and his needy whines turned more and more into aggressive grunts as he wiggled against Jim's restraining hands. His legs crossed tighter around the hips of his man, looking at him annoyed, fangs showing and ready to fight for it.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Jim teased him further, grinding said sensitive nipple between his teeth some more, giving Corey a small doze of the pain he was longing for so much. Jim also made sure to tighten his grip on the smaller man's wrists, knowing how strong and sneaky he could be. And also to momentarily bruise the thin skin there. He knew that his beast was healing damn fast so this was nothing to him.

"Wanna fight for it?" Jim raised a brow, rolling his hips to make their dripping cocks slide against each other. The challenge was clear in his voice and eyes too and although it seemed he had the upper hand with pinning Corey down like that, still the redhead had the freedom of choice.

Instead of words, Corey just let out a low growl and arched his back using his more flexible body and his weight and rolled them both down from the couch, landing on top on Jim. Claws digging into his mate’s chest to keep him down, his fangs sank into Jim's collar bone. It looked like they would fight for it...

"Oomph!" Jim moaned as his naked back hit the floor then he cried out from the claws and sharp teeth digging into him. He lifted his long arms and took hold of Corey's hips, nails growing longer and sharp too, breaking skin as he tried to roll his lover off him, but when he couldn't he grabbed one wrist to twist it out, the other hand going around Corey's throat, squeezing firmly to cut off his air with a growl.

The strong hand on his throat seemed to calm the red beast down a little. Some pleased low moan left him and a pleased shiver rushed through his body too as his eyes closed to enjoy the tingling numb feeling that filled his oxygen-deprived brain.

Using that, Jim sat up to slide his free arm around his mate and pull him close. As he let Corey take a sip of air, he stole a soft kiss from him. In the next moment his fingers found their way back into the smaller man's ass for a few pushes then barely letting him react, Jim rolled them over and with his long thighs he pushed Corey's legs wide apart.

It only took a moment or two to angle his cock then he pushed in all the way with one forceful thrust. The drag and the tight heat suddenly surrounding his oozing cock was enough for him to cry out desperately yet satisfied because finally, fucking finally he was in his mate, their mixing powers swirling faster around them.

The beast let out a muffed whine, his air still low. His power went through Jim to make him feel his pleasure as well. Finally he could feel his mate taking him roughly and for a while it eased his hunger for more.

Grabbing the side of the couch with one hand while leaning on the other next to Corey's shoulder, Jim stared down at him, his hips rolling fast and precisely back and forth. With each thrust it was easier for him to fuck into his beast, his heavy balls slapping against the stretched ass while Jim was starting to breathe heavier.

His sharp nails dug into the couch's fabric as he kept his fast and hard rhythm up and leaned down, practically folding Corey in half on the floor, to steal a greedy kiss, sending a wave of his own pleasure through Corey.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded after that kiss, his hips never slowing down. Despite the tone, Jim wanted to give everything to this wild creature underneath. Always.

The rhythm was perfect. Fast and rough, without mercy. Just how Corey liked it. Making a large variation of grunts and moans as his air now was practically fucked out of him with every hard thrust.

The kiss was just magical while feeling all that burning pleasure of his mate. He almost melted from all the love he felt from Jim's power. Of course his own sent the same emotions back to the tall demon.

"To be one with you. Bite me, love…" Corey moaned hugging the long body to his own, meeting the wild moves. He rarely called Jim 'love', just on special occasions. Like during a bloody mating while he wanted to be eaten alive... He knew Jim knew what he needed.

Of course that was true, but every once in a while Jim liked to hear it in words too. In some way it always made him feel wanted and needed even more, because he was the only one who could fully give Corey what he wanted. That knowledge made him shiver nearly as much as the love he felt form his mate. It still made Jim wonder what he'd done to deserve and have someone so amazing as this wild beast.

Yes, he was a handful at times, but during the last year Jim believed he'd managed to learn how to more or less handle someone like Corey. And he was positive that they'd keep making smaller mistakes in the future while they would get even closer.

And they were pretty fucking close already.

Letting the couch go he cupped Corey's face to suck on his bottom lip for a moment or two, savoring both his taste and the way he called him. Jim always took a moment to enjoy that. Then he buried his face in the redhead's neck and bit. Hard. Nipping a vein there from which hot blood started flooding his mouth, making him growl against the wound and fuck even harder up into his mate.

Corey hugged his man's neck and left bloody claw marks on his shoulders as the other was sucking on his blood. He wanted nothing more. Just to feel Jim as much as possible. Feeling the deep hard thrusts rub against all his pleasure spots and making him go crazy as his own canines sank deep into Jim’s shoulder too.

The scratch marks were stinging, but it only added to the pleasure Jim was feeling. Then his steady and punishing rhythm faltered as he was bitten too. His beast-like growl was loud as Jim let Corey's neck go, some of his blood running down his skin but the vein was already healed.  
  
He had to completely pull out so he wouldn't cum. He could've, but he didn't want to. Not yet.

Corey just got more furious from the feeling of Jim leaving his body. The sharp canines chewed harder on the freckled shoulder, leaving dripping lines of blood paint their skins. His wild side and desire to consume his mate took over and the beast was feasting on the tall demon.

Jim let his blood practically splash on Corey's face and chest then his hand shot out to pull on his hair, freeing his bleeding neck. He made sure that the redhead wouldn't be able to move his head from the firm and painful grip Jim had on it, and he leaned in to lick some of his own blood off Corey's chin and bottom lip, but didn't let him bite again.

"You should see yourself like this. Beautiful," he growled more beast than human himself then without any warning he manhandled Corey into a kneeling position facing the couch, hands led on the seat cushion. Pressing down on his lower back, Jim made his mate push that mouthwatering ass out and he slid home again with a loud moan, picking up a deep but less frantic tempo.

The small demon just huffed and growled loud into the couch cushion, gripping hard on the edges. He loved when Jim got all bossy with him. But loved it even more when that perfect piece of demon cock impaled him deeply again.

His heightened senses screamed for a release and his being to merge into one with his mate. His red fog-like swirling power almost overtaking Jim's blue one, covering the tall male fully as Corey moved back to feel his lover as much as possible.

"Fuck... Yes!" Jim groaned watching Corey's ass stretched around him, taking his hard meat where it belonged. It triggered Jim's possessive side and he released more of his blue powers, the energies meeting in the middle, struggling for a few moments before merging into that lilac mist around their mating bodies.

Jim found the perfect angle to coax more of those beautiful and fucking desperate voices out of his love, and he had to press his long body against the tattooed back as much as he could. He wanted his scent all over his mate. He wanted to feel him as close as possible while he found the 8 tattoo on Corey's nape, kissing and licking it while growling, his nipping teeth inching towards the healing claim mark as they were both getting close to their much needed release.  
  
"Mine... You're mine... _Just mine_!" the big demon grunted, fucking and grinding up into the beast as hard as he could and gripping the leaking cock, he claimed him again with sinking his teeth into that mark, their united power making them both come hard.

Corey could only moan "yours" before exploding into Jim's hand and their powers blasted into one force, exploding around them.

Fighting for air and enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasm the beast smiled enjoying the fangs of his mate in his body and weight over his back. These moments were pure bliss and perfection.

The other man made sure to pump his mate full of his release then he slowed down, lightly chewing then licking the bite mark to clean it and let it scar over, like after every time they mated.  
  
"Storied cake," was Jim's first coherent comment as he was still buried in his love, holding him close to his slowly calming down body, planting soft kisses along Corey's shoulder. "That way you can bake the cakes with all the flavors he likes. And the rest of the clan could have the remains."

"Ugh… Good idea," Corey moaned out of breath, purring from the kisses. "We decorate the big hall and I cook his favorite meals too. Enough for all. Gonna be busy tomorrow morning," he giggled turning around a bit to look at his mate. His blood-covered face still had his beast features and the blue eyes were glowing with love for the demon behind him.

"I'll ask a few to help you with the cakes and food while I could take the kids to an amusement park with Jay, Mick and Stacey to keep them busy. What do you think?" he smiled warmly at his other half, finding him beautiful with the beast features and smeared blood. They both felt more relaxed after their mating. Like always.

Leaning a bit forward, Jim kissed his mate softly, his tongue finding its way into Corey's mouth for the slow kiss.

"Great idea, babe," the beast purred after they stopped the kiss. Moving a bit he parted from Jim to be able to push the big guy back and straddle his lap. He always loved to nuzzle Jim like a satisfied big cat after such a fulfilling mating. "He will love it. He will, right?"

Leaning his back against the couch, Jim let Corey climb him then he put his long tattooed arms around his mate. "I'm sure he will love it. He's easy to please. He rarely asks for anything," he murmured, absently caressing his mate's inked skin. "I'm sure he'll be happy with his own brand new drum set too. Maybe for Christmas we could make a guitar for him. He loves both instruments so much," Jim said, pride clear in his voice.

After a short pause, still thinking of Pauly and caressing the other man, he cleared his throat a bit. "He deserves all this. I love him as if he was my own flesh and blood. Nearly as much as I love you," he confessed quietly.

"I know. I love him like that too, don't worry. And I remember how it was when I got here. It felt like I'm not that much of an outsider and freak after the first birthday party the clan had thrown me. It was really a turning point in my socialization, to be honest. Paul figured out that he could buy me with smoked meat better than candy," he laughed a little thinking back to the late clan leader. "They would be so proud of what we’re trying to do for all the slaved kids."

"You never told me this," Jim murmured on a light tone without any disapproval. He knew there were still some things in Corey's past that his mate wasn't ready to talk about. But he had already shared a lot of things with Jim and the half-blood demon was always grateful for that trust. "Then we have to make this birthday even more perfect," he chuckled a bit and kissed the shaved side of his mate's head.

Then his expression turned more thoughtful, a soft smile in the corner of his healed lips. "Yes, I'm sure they are proud. Wherever they are," Jim nodded in agreement, holding Corey a bit tighter. So far he managed to live up to the promise he'd made to the late shaman about keeping Corey safe and happy. Jim hoped he'd manage to continue doing so in the future too.

"I hope so," Corey added hiding more into his mate. "Let's have a shower and look over those lists for our son," and with that he stood up and pulled Jim with him into the bathroom for some aftercare.

***

The next day everything went as the dads planned it. Jim and the others took the kids to the amusement park where after explaining how things worked, Pauly eased up too – Shawn's little girl, Gabrielle helping in that a lot – and the kids were having a ball while Jim kept informing Corey through text messages and pictures taken of the happy kids. It was heart-warming to see them like that, especially their son.

When it was time to get home for a late lunch and Corey gave the green light, meaning that the cakes, food and decorations were ready too, they headed back home, Pauly sitting on Jim's lap in the van, gushing about all the things he'd tried out with the other kids.

"Make sure you tell all this to your other dad too. I'm sure he's going to be curious about your day as well. I heard he's ready with his duties so he's gonna be waiting for us at home."

True to his words, Corey was in the decorated big hall, all the food and cakes ready to be consumed. Pauly's dark eyes were shining bright with happiness as he gasped and looked around amazed then he ran into Corey's arms, hiding into his chest so the others wouldn't notice the few happy tear drops.

Needless to say the tall demon got all emotional too, but his big smile stayed on his face as he was watching his two most important beings on Earth together.

All the clan gathered to celebrate and party. The leaders had decided that all the saved kids should have big birthdays. So it meant that the clan needed to make more income too. Good thing their music started to spread and more and more requests arrived from venues and metal clubs wanting the band to perform for them.

Even the slightly upset stomach couldn't bring Pauly's spirit down after eating from literally everything. Corey was so proud. He finally had a big eater mate and son to spoil rotten with his cooking. The other kids were happy to eat and play at the party too. And the band played with Pauly as he tried out his new drum kit.

Overall it was a great day, Corey stated to himself as he brought some ginger ale for Jim with some antacid. Demons party hard when it comes to good food.

"You're a lifesaver on so many levels," Jim looked up grateful at Corey from the couch he was sitting on after eating until he could barely move. His mate probably felt it that he'd need the offered help. Taking them Jim swallowed the antacid and half of the ale too then pulled Corey down next to him, putting an arm around his mate.

"Food was just as amazing as this day," he praised his shaman beast happy and proud himself as his gaze found Pauly's smiling figure as Jay was showing him a tricky part on his new drum kit. "Mating might be the solution every time we get stuck on something," he looked Corey in the eye with a half-smile then he pecked his lips. "Are you happy?" Jim asked afterwards and from the tone he used, it was clear that he meant not just at the moment but in general.

"As I can get, yes," Corey nodded kissing Jim back, reaching up and stroking the beloved bearded face. "I'm peaceful with this life now, so I guess that means I'm happy. Are you?"

"I think it means exactly that. And you feel much calmer and balanced than when I'd met you for the first time. And I’m not talking about the torture chamber," he chuckled more to himself as he enjoyed Corey's touch on his face. His own arm tightened a bit around the smaller body.

"Yes, I am happy with you, Pauly and the clan. I'm gonna do everything in my might to keep it that way," he added then stole another kiss from his beast, enjoying the peaceful moments with the growing and loving family they were a part of now.

**THE END**

 


End file.
